


A Barton Surprise

by Delena_Stark



Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Laura Barton, Awesome Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Has Issues, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealous Clint Barton, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mentioned Ultron (Marvel), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Laura Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cooper barton & peter parker friendship, lila barton & peter parker friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: Requested by Droth"Maybe one where Peter is Tony's 12 year old biological son. Peter has to go with Tony to the Barton farm, and he ends up hanging out with the older Barton kids."
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	A Barton Surprise

The Avengers had to go into hiding due to the destruction. They arrived at the Barton ranch. Confused as to where they were. 

All looked as a pregnant woman walked out with 2 young children. Natasha smiled excited while Clint walked over and kissed the woman.

Clint smiled, “Everyone this is my wife Laura and our two children Lila and Cooper.”

Steve smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

Tony did not look up from his phone, “We would have called ahead of but we had no idea you guys existed.”

Clint shrugged, “Fury promised to protect them and not let anyone know about them for their safety.”

Natasha walked over to Laura hugging her.

Laura looked at them and smiled kindly, “Should we head in.”

Tony did not look up from his phone, “you guys go ahead I am waiting for someone.”

Steve looked pissed and so did Clint. 

Clint spoke angrily “No you cannot bring anyone here what if they follow that person and come to attack us. Tell them to turn around.”

Tony looks up angrily, “No that person is not to be put in danger.”

Steve understood Clint’s anger, “Tony you cannot bring a person sure they might be important but they cannot be that important.”

Tony looks up pissed, “That is where you are wrong Rogers, if something happens to that person. I will kill everyone in the room and then myself.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow, “Is it Pepper?”

Tony shakes his head no.

Everyone is surprised it is not Pepper.

Before anyone can ask who could be more important than the woman he is in love with, a helicopter lands. Two armed guards come out looking around. When it is obvious Tony is spotted they nod at him he looks at them.

At that moment the helicopter is opened and a young boy who looks between the age of 10-13 years old comes out. 

He has a panicked look and is carefully and untrustingly looking around. As soon as he spots Tony he relaxes and takes off in a run towards him. 

Tony quickly opens him and wraps his arms around him. 

The child has tears in his eyes, burying his head in Tony’s chest, mindful of the arc reactor like he knows perfectly how to avoid it.

The guard walks over to Tony while giving him a bag after he grabs it the guards get on the helicopter and they leave.

The remaining Avengers and Clint’s family stare in total shock as Tony is hugging the child while consoling him. 

Steve cleared his throat, “Um Tony are you going to introduce us?”

Both broke apart, the child’s eyes widened in shock and quickly hid behind Tony.

Tony sighs, “Well I did not want anyone to find this out until he turned 18 years old but this is my son Peter Benjamin Stark.”

Natasha’s eyes widened in shock, “son? That is impossible, how did I not find out?”

Tony looks unimpressed, “Easy I only told the people I can truly trust so that means Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, and the Parkers as well.” 

Cooper and Lila smile and invite Peter to play with them. 

Peter looks a little excited but hesitant at his dad. 

Tony sees this and smiles, “Go ahead bambino I’m okay nothing is going to happen. If something happens just let know. You have your watch on right baby?”

Peter shows his watch, “yes daddy.” 

Tony looks worried because Peter only refers to him as daddy when he is in a very bad state of mind. He knows it is because he is really worried about his safety.

Peter carefully moves away from his dad but still looks at him while Tony encourages him to go ahead. 

After the three children disappear, Tony looks at his phone. Sending a message.

Bruce looks at him, “So you have a child how come no one knows?”

Tony sighs, “I really did not want you guys to find out, but since I got no choice. His “legal” name is Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark legally and he is my biological son. I did not tell anyone because I did not want my child growing up in the press and with fake people around him. Hell even Stane did not know he existed and right before I was going to tell him. He ended up betraying me. When he was born. I had already been in contact with a couple who worked for me, the Parkers. I knew they couldn’t have children. I proposed a deal for them.”

Tony sighed and looked at his phone again for continuing, “They would “adopt” Peter as their own but he was my child in every sense of the way as they could not just up and take off with him. I was still the primary person for all decisions about him. He is my son and I wanted to be in his life. Be a better father for him than my father had been.”

At that moment he got a text and he quickly looked down. Responding to the text worryingly. He looked at Peter who was playing and seemed to be having fun.

Laura seemed to understand, “why don’t we head inside and sit down and continue this?”

Everyone nodded, still trying to grasp what they had just learned. 

As they all sat down.

Tony sighed and continued, “Pepper always covered for me. Which is why I never really had to worry. Stane believed I just never grew up from my ways. Yes I was a playboy and I do regret doing that. However if it was not for my past lifestyle I wouldn’t have my child. I see my child everyday unless there is a mission, important business trip or when I was kidnapped in Afghanistan. I was there for his first steps, first words, everything. I did not miss a single thing.”

“After the betrayal of Stane I became even more protective of him. I did not want to take a chance on someone I “trusted” to hurt him. So I was more and more careful. I know if Stane had known about him. He would have killed or hurt him. I became Iron Man for him, it was the only way to protect him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looked at Lila and Cooper shyly.

Cooper smiled and said, “Let’s play hide and seek?” 

Peter smiled becoming more and more relaxed, “sure lets play who wants to count first?”

The children play rock paper scissors and at the end of the game Lila had to count.

Lila began to count while Peter and Cooper hid. After she finished she went to look for them and they giggled together. They laughed as they realized Peter was very good at playing the game. 

They played for about half an hour giggling and hiding and finding each other.

They grabbed crayons and sat down to draw pictures while they laughed talking about school. Also how it was having dads as superheroes the kids were getting along great. They were quickly becoming friends and enjoyed hanging out.

Lila smiled, “so how is it being Ironman’s son?”

Peter smiled excitedly relaxing for the first time, “The best he always helps me with homework and I see him everyday unless he has a mission but I also talk to him on the phone all the time. He is always telling me he loves me and I am his greatest creation.”

Cooper and Lila smiled and were a little jealous at how close Tony and Peter were as they wished their dad was like that as he would call them all the time and tell them he loved them.

However, they knew it was not Peter’s fault for their jealousy as they weren’t jealous of him but the relationship he had with his dad.

Cooper looked excitedly as he drew a picture of the Avengers, “So does your dad let you use the Iron Man suit like actually fly it.”

Peter smiled and shook his head no, “No dad says if it was up to him he would never let me become a superhero because it is too dangerous and he could not stand the fact if I was in danger that is why I am here.”

Both Barton kids looked confused, “Wait what do you mean?”

Peter shrugs, “Daddy said that since Ultron destroyed Jarvis but he did not destroy the files he has. Daddy got scared because all information about me is right there. He did not want to take a chance of me getting hurt. May and Ben could not leave the city because of their jobs as a nurse and police officer.”

Lila smiled, “Cool at least you are with your daddy right now right?”

Peter smiles, “Yes I am happy I am with daddy. I know he is talking about grown up things but I love being with him. Every month we take a small trip just us. No one knows usually because it is our secret. I mean daddy calls them Bambi adventures. I call them Ironman’s secret missions.”

Lila is still jealous that Peter’s dad will take trips with him and just wants to be around him even now he notices Peter is looking at his phone. Smiling, he shows them some cute pictures of his dad and himself. 

Cooper smiles sadly because while they do have a dad he does not do those little things that Tony and Peter love to do. In his dad’s mind they are silly and not worth it

The Barton children decide to ignore their feelings of jealousy and continue drawing, asking Peter more questions about their home lives. 

They did not realize that inside it was a completely different story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with the Avengers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha looked interested, “so when Pepper would “complain” about you missing meetings or say she could not find you it was a lie? You would be with Peter at the time.”

Tony nods, “Yes it was done. Sadly when Peter was 4 his “adoptive” parents passed away in a plane crash. But Richard’s brother Ben and his wife May agreed to take him in. With the same idea.”

“My son was born in New York and I had taken him to Los Angeles, where I met Richard and Mary. After what happened in Malibu I decided I wanted to move to New York since Los Angeles held too many bad memories and I let May and Ben know. I was moving but my son of course was going with me. They understood since I was extremely involved in his life. They agreed to move as well.”

“That is why I bought a tower so close to Queens I needed to make sure to be close to my child to not get too close to arouse suspicion. I grew up in the spotlight and hated it. I did not want my child to suffer through the same fate and childhood as me.”

Tony sighed looking at his phone, “Anyways Ultron happened and all his files on there. Honestly there is nothing I would not do to protect my son. I decided to bring him with me because if he is with me then I know he is safe. May and Ben encouraged the idea as well because they could not keep an eye on him at all times because of their jobs. As soon as Pepper and Happy are in a secure location I will be sending Peter there.”

Tony looks up at Laura, “Thank you for allowing him to be here. I know this is a risk.”

Clint gets ready to respond harshly but before he can do anything.

Laura smiles, “There is no problem Mr. Stark children are always the main concern. You have to protect your son and not allow him to get hurt. I would do the exact same thing because our children are our world.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with the children ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lila smiles, “So Peter how old are you since you are very smart.”

Peter looks at her, “Oh I am 12 years old. Daddy says if I wanted I could go to college at his age but he would not let me since he wants me to enjoy my childhood before I become a grown up.”

Cooper looks at him. “Do you have to do very good in school?”

Peter shook his head, “No daddy says I am a genius like him. But I like to do well in school but I have gotten an F before for an English test. I was really scared because daddy always did well. But he didn’t get mad. He hugged me and said everyone had a bad day so he was not mad at me at all.”

Lila looks at him, “Really he was not mad you did not do well”

Peter shook his head. “No daddy wasn’t.”

Cooper nodded, “Why don’t we finish drawing and we show our parents what we did.”

Lila smiles, “good ideas. What are you drawing Peter?”

Peter looks at them happily. “Oh just a picture of daddy and I. What about you guys?”

Cooper looked down, “Oh just a picture of my mom actually.”

Lila looked at him, “I am drawing a picture of Auntie Nat.”

Peter can tell there is something they do not want to say so he drops it, “Oh that is cool.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the 3 are done with their pictures and excited to show them to the adults. As they walk in they froze by the fact Tony and Clint are arguing. 

Clint said in a harsh tone, “I doubt you even give a crap about that child. You did not tell anyone about him. You probably are embarrassed to have him. Because you think he is a mistake that was born from your partying ways so that is why you do not tell anyone about him.”

Tony stands furious, “Do not ever speak that way about my son. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. I keep him a secret to protect him. How dare you of all people talk to me like that?”

Clint glares, “Oh please you are embarrassed by him that is why you never told anyone about him. Not even us. He is a disgrace that is why you will not speak about him.”

Tony. “Oh really my son is a disgrace? What about you? You never told us about your family! So how can you say that!”

Clint glares, “Do not bring my family into this. Unlike you I am doing it to protect them.”

Tony moves closer to Clint and yells, “excuse me the same thing. I am protecting the one person I cannot live without and that is and will always be my son. If it comes to any of you and my child. Let me tell you one thing: I will always choose him. My son is my world. I do not tell people about him to protect him.”

Clint for some reason does not think about what he says next, “No you just think he is a disgrace that is why you do not talk about him. What is the point of not telling people who he is? It is obvious what you think of him. You do not tell people because you are ashamed. That is you won’t talk about him.”

Clint stops in horror when he hears behind him. 

Lila in tears, “is that what you think of us we are a disgrace?”

Clint looks at his daughter, “No that is not true. I--”

Cooper responds angrily, “Yes that is why you do not tell people about us then.”

The two kids ran up the stairs with tears in their eyes.

Clint turned around in time to watch Tony’s son run into his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tony picked up his son, quietly speaking to him, “no you are not a mistake. You are the best thing to ever happen to me baby.” He looked up and completely ignored everyone asking Laura, “Is there someplace I can be alone with my child?” 

Laura looks furious at Clint and answers Tony kindly, “Of course Mr. Stark. There is a playroom up the stairs to the left with no door. I hope you do not mind.”

Tony shook his head, “No that is fine. Thank you Mrs. Barton” As he held onto his child tightly and walked up the stairs.

After Tony and his child walked up and out of sight Laura turned to Clint furiously.

She glared at him and spoke in a deadly voice, “I do not know what is wrong with you but you crossed the line.”

Clint tried to defend himself, “Laura wait…”

Laura shook her head in disgust, “How is it that he is a more involved father than you are. From what I can tell he puts all his life into his son. You do not even spend time with your own children! When was the last time you just sat down and talked to them. I don't even want to talk to you.” She stormed up the stairs.

Everyone else stayed quiet but did not move. 

Natasha looked so disappointed in Clint that she turned and walked up the stairs

Everyone sat down. 

Steve still could not process the fact that Tony was a father. In his mind it was not possible he could be so loving towards someone else.

Steve looked at them, “I do not believe that he is a father. I think that he is lying about being a father honestly. We should prove it.”

Bruce looked annoyed, “No I believe him. I am not getting involved so do not bother me with this.”

Steve looked annoyed, “No Bruce you need to follow my orders I am the captain.”

Bruce starts to turn green. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!”

Steve turns fearfully, “Nothing, nothing.”

Bruce glares at him hateful before turning and storming off.

Thor stays quiet thinking at the end he stands and says, “I believe the Man of Iron so I will not get involved. I will go take a walk instead.” He walked out the door as well.

Clint looks at Steve, “We can get Natasha to…”

Natasha appears on top of the stairs, “You want to hack Tony to find out about his child?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Come on Nat you do not believe he is his child. Come on how was he able to keep a secret from you. A spy.”

Natasha looks conflicted, “Okay I will help you guys with that.”

Clint nods, “Good let's keep this as a secret or my wife will put a stop to it.”

The three nodded and planned their strategies for what they were going to do. They automatically stopped when Laura walked down completely ignoring them. It was obvious she did not like Steve and was very disappointed in Clint so he ignored him and Natasha as well. 

She made dinner and called everyone telling them that they would eat outside. Before she served although a lot of people offered to help her she turned down Tony’s only Bruce and Thor were allowed. She asked Tony if his son was allergic to anything.

Tony responded wrapping his arm around his son, “He is only allergic to peanuts and shellfish.” As his son stood quietly next to him looking at Tony’s phone for a text from Pepper, Happy or Rhodey.

Lauren smiled, “Okay good I made pasta with some garlic bread.”

Everyone walked out and sat at tables that were divided.

Clint looked annoyed that his own children did not interact with him instead they sat at a smaller table and invited Peter to sit with them.

Just a few minutes later the kids were giggling and whispering to each other as they ate.

Tony sat down with Thor, Bruce, and Laura sat down with them as well because she did not want to deal with her husband. All three asked Tony about Peter while he happily talked about his son. It was shocking to see how much his eyes lit up when he spoke about.

Clint and Steve glared at them while Natasha quietly watched the situation.

She was currently conflicted because she did seem to believe that Tony was his father but how was he able to keep it a secret from her. She decided to find out what had happened as well.

Tony and Laura smiled as they watched the kids. Laughing and telling stories about their childhoods they seemed to have become great friends. 

Clint was mad they were “friends” with an imposter. He wanted to say something because he could not stand that but Natasha stopped him.

After a while longer everyone decided to go to sleep. The Barton children went to their rooms while Tony, Peter, Bruce and Thor agreed to stay in the living room. While Steve, Natasha and Clint (who was banished) also stayed in the playroom.

The three headed to Clint’s office and Natasha began to try and crack. Due to what happened with Ultron it would not take as long to do so.

Clint walked into the kitchen quietly to get glasses for all of them as they needed a drink. He spots Tony sleeping on the couch with Peter in his arms and his head resting on his chest in a way that a small child would when they need their parents. He shook his head at the “fakeness” of the relationship.

After he is back in the office he sits next to Steve while Natasha attempts to break into the server.

All the sudden Natasha smiles, “I got into the serves. I have never been able to do that.”

Steve and Clint run over to check. 

She attempts a few times to break into an obvious backup completely private server but is struggling with the password.

They look at each wondering. 

Then Steve says “what is the name he mostly has been calling the child today?”

Natasha stops and thinks. “Wait, he said Bambino.” 

She tries the password but it's a little short. “Oh crap it is short we are missing a couple letters or numbers.”

Clint thinks, “It is 4 numbers or letters, try I don’t know 2001.”

Natasha tries it, “No that is not it. Shit we got two attempts only and then it locks down.”

Steve looks confused, “I don’t know, try BaminoPete?”

Natasha tries, “No that is not it.”

Clint thinks, “Wait what is his birthday? He said August something I believe?”

Natasha thinks and tries Bambino0810 and manages to get in. “You were right, it is that correct. It is a bad password but good one if you do not pay attention.”

The three look through the files and all the sudden find all the information on the child and are shocked that everything Tony said is correct so far.

Everything on there is about Peter. His birthday, his “adoption” papers, his real birth certificate that lists Tony as the dad. Even a DNA that was requested by Pepper at the time of the birth is the most shocking part that Tony always did believe was his child. So he accepted from the beginning it was his son because he always knew in his gut that he was the father.

They stare in confusion at how all the weekends he missed because he was “partying” as they assumed are filled with pictures of him and Peter as he calls them “Bambi’s adventures” where they take a trip every month without fail except the three he was Afganistan. 

The three had no idea what they were supposed to do now that they had discovered that Peter was in fact his child.

Clint could not believe it at all. “Are we sure that he is his son. I mean it could be a total lie right?”

Steve was on the same boat, “I agree with Clint this has to be a lie.”

Natasha sighs, “look we checked and it all checks out. Everything is there that means the child is his and I cannot help you guys anymore. Sorry but I am going to bed.” She ignores their whispers to come back. 

Steve and Clint looked at each thinking that maybe they should release it all to the press. They began discussing it.

What they did not realize is that Laura recorded everything as she was going to confront them at breakfast. She turned off the internet as well but before leaving she unplugged the computer and went back to bed.

Steve and Clint stared in shock as the computer shut off and they did not save all that was on there. They decided to go to bed and continue in the morning.

~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~

Laura is still glaring at both of them, well technically the three of them but less at Natasha then the other because she had no idea. 

The kids were busy talking about any plans they had for the summer that was coming up enjoying and making jokes. 

Peter would talk about Star Wars and the Barton kids would laugh and say their theories as well.

Clint got annoyed at how Laura was glaring at him and snapped, shushing everyone right away. “Laura, why are you so mad now?”

Laura glares at him furiously and at Steve as well, “How about the fact you want to release the information of Tony’s child to the press!” She yells out.

It shocks everyone except the two guilty parties and they stare at them in shock. 

Tony is furious when he realizes that they managed to hack into his personal server and right away begins to set up a new password in order to protect his son’s identity. 

Peter looks hurt by the revelation. As tears begin to spread in his eyes.

To the horror of Clint tears also begin to spread in his children’s eyes. 

Peter jumps up and runs out. Tony glares at both of them running off after his own son.

Lila looks hurt, “Why do you want to hurt our friend?”

Clint looks shocked, “Lila honey you do not understand we do not know anything about him…”

Cooper stops him, “Yeah no shit because unlike you we are actually talking to him and becoming his friend.”

Clint looks shocked, “Cooper please don’t use that language.”

Cooper completely ignores him, “You know I think you are just jealous that Tony is obviously a better dad than you are. Because you do not care about us, just yourself.”

Clint looks hurt by the statement, “That is not true I do care about you.”

Lila responds, “Really? Because for my birthday you chose to spend your whole day with the Avengers and training instead of being here.”

Cooper also throws in, “Same thing happened on my birthday.”

Clint tries to make an excuse, “I was busy I could not just leave.”

Lila looks at him disappointed, “Really because Peter told me that his dad tricked you guys into thinking he went to a party when he literally flew in his Iron Man suit all the way back to New York for his 12th birthday. He was there when they cut the cake, gave presents and even put him to bed. Then he told him he loved him and left back. While you all assumed he was at a bar.”

Everyone stays quiet when they hear this information because they realize that Tony did not trust them enough to tell them about what he was doing that night and they just assumed the worst of him.

Cooper continues, “They go out on trips every month, they have father-son days, they text each other numerous times a day and call each other all the time.”

Lila adds in, “Even when he gets a bad grade instead of yelling like you do. He sits down and asks Peter what is wrong and helps him study for his next test so he could do well.”

Clint has no idea what to say because his children have never told him this about how he acts towards them and often they do not feel as if they can trust him.

Laura looks at him disappointed, “I think it is the fact both you and Rogers act so righteous you just assume you can do no wrong. In your eyes you see him as the worst of the worst and cannot accept he is a good man who has faults but one thing for sure is that he loves that kid more than anything in this world. Also how would you feel if someone you trusted told the world about us and put us in danger?”

Lila continues, “Rogers I think you are jealous that the Avengers are NOT the priority in Mr Stark’s life but his son is so of course he will do everything possible for him. He is even willing to give up the Avengers for his son.”

Clint stays quiet not knowing what to say but he knows Laura is right. He would hate for someone to betray and tell the world about their family. He also notices his children crying and feels guilty for how he acted.

Steve also stays quiet knowing he really messed up as he talked about trust and they had to be more open but now they for sure made the billionaire more weary of them and a million times less trusting as well. 

Clint looked at his children, “Look I am sorry for hurting you guys I never meant to do that to both of you it was not fair.”

Lila looked at Clint and said, “What about our friend? You were so mean to him and did not care about hurting him just because you were jealous of his dad.”

Clint sighed knowing they were right, “You are right I am going to have to go and apologize to both of them for what I have done that was wrong of me to do.”

Steve nodded as well, “I have to do the same.”

Natasha sighed, “I know for sure any resemblance of friendship we had is completely gone and I for sure lost my friendship with Pepper hacking into those files. I will apologize as well.”

The 3 walk out to where Tony and Peter are. 

The father and son duo do not notice them as he is still crying in his father’s arms while Tony is talking on the phone. Holding his son in both his arms while he has the phone balanced on between his ear and Peter’s head.

As soon as he spots them. He promptly says his goodbyes and hangs up. 

Tony looks at them emotionless and responds in a cold voice, “Pepper and Happy managed to find a secure place that Ultron will never be at. Pepper is on her way to pick up Peter in about an hour.”

He promptly pulls his child closer as the boy looks at them and returns his face back to his father’s chest. Completely terrified of what they are coming to do. He tries to discreetly hide behind his dad as he will be able to protect them. 

The three notice and flinch at the obvious mistrust from both of the Starks.

Natasha starts first, “Look I am sorry for breaking your trust and breaking into your files to research over you son. It was wrong for me to do that.”

Tony stays quiet and nods looking at the other two while pulling his child even closer to him even though he does it unknowingly.

Steve sighs, “I will go next. I am sorry for what I did. I should have never disrespected your son. Or thought you were lying. I wanted to get you to trust us but it is obvious that I have made it almost impossible for you to trust us. We acted the way that asshole Stane did but even then we did not have your full trust and it was obvious so I am sorry for that.”

Clint sighs he hated this but he knew he had to. “I am sorry for what I said. I let my jealousy and insecurity get the best of me. I hated how close you were to your son. It was obvious how much trust is between you guys and you have no problem telling each other everything. I was jealous at the obvious close relationship you two had. I guess I could not accept that I need to work better to be a father and I should not have judged you for why you did it. If I am doing the same thing. I have no right to judge.”

Tony nods, “Thank you but I hope you do realize I will probably never be able to trust any of you again. I do not care what people say about me but when it comes to my son that is another story I will do anything to protect him.”

The 3 others look at Peter and apologize to him as well.

Peter just says that it is okay but it is obvious he will have trouble trusting them as well. 

Everyone walks out and they try to relax but despite it all they can tell it is going to be very difficult for the Starks to trust Clint, Natasha and Steve. 

About 45 minutes later a helicopter shows up. 

Pepper steps down. It is obvious from her reaction she knows exactly what happened and is not happy. She is still cordial and respectful.

She talks while Tony puts Peter’s bags in the helicopter.

Peter goes to the Barton children.

The three hug each other and promise to stay in touch; they exchange numbers and even any email addresses they have and hug each other. 

After that Peter follows Pepper but before he gets on he gives a hug to his dad. 

Tony hugs his son and tells him that he loves him and as soon as this is over they are taking a week long trip this time. He gives Pepper a kiss as she promises to look after him.

The child sits at the window and waves his dad goodbye and his new friends. 

He and his new friends promised they will hang out again soon and he can’t wait to hang out with the Barton kids again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused and read this before. It is because you have I just decided to write this on separate one shots instead of one story.


End file.
